


Hunting For Witches

by Pigeonlandia



Series: Catharsis [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Another Mammon Defense Fic, F/M, Protective Mammon, sometimes you just have to go and provoke the witches who are extorting your maybe boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonlandia/pseuds/Pigeonlandia
Summary: Tired of seeing Mammon being extorted by the witches, and knowing that none of his brothers will help him, Viola decides to take matters into her own hands.Things escalate.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Catharsis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104086
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Hunting For Witches

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a standard “Let’s confront the witches” fic but turned into a Mammon defense Manifesto.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

She wakes up to someone dragging her from the rubble.

“You found her, Beel?” She hears someone (Asmo?) say. She can feel his strong hands on her shoulders as he lays her down on the pavement.

Considering that she’d had a building fall on her, she felt pretty alright. Sure, her head hurt like hell and she probably had several bruises at least, but nothing felt broken. She squints her eyes open and can see everyone looking down at her. Someone reaches a hand down, but she refuses it, and stands up on her own, and tries to ignore how dizzy she feels.

“Are you alright? Do you need-“

“I told Mammon to go get Simeon, he should be back soon, hopefully-“

“Viola did you _blow up a bar_? That totally isn’t normie behavior-“

“Oh darling, your bleeding, you should-“

“Everyone.” Lucifers sharp tone cuts through the cavalcade of questions. “Be quiet.”

“Viola.” Lucifer says, looking at her and the wreckage of the bar. Everyone else seemed to have run away when the fight started, thankfully. “What happened here?”

They’re all standing in front of her, looking at her with expressions raging from confusion to concern to slight irritation.

“Viola.”

She sighs, takes a breath, and thinks about how she got here.

“I’ll explain, just give me a second.”

-

It started with her feeling frustrated.

It wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling to her, especially with how her life had been in the last few months. She’d been transported to the Devildom for an exchange program at a school full of demons who wanted to eat her soul. She was living in a house of demons who didn’t seem to know how to _knock_ and waltzed into her room whenever they felt like it. Frustration was an incredibly common emotion she had these days, even if she didn’t show it.

But right now, she wasn’t frustrated about school or her chaotic housemates who were part of the most messed up family she’d seen in her entire life. She was frustrated because once again, Mammon was being ordered around over the phone by a witch.

She’d heard about the witches before, heard the story about how ten of them were fighting over Mammon and how they would’ve ripped him apart if not for Lucifers intervention. But despite that story, none of his brothers seemed to _care_ about the fact he was being extorted, if anything, they all found it funny and thought he brought it on himself.

At first, Viola might have agreed with them. But one thing about having Mammon assigned as her guardian was that she got to hear most of his phone conversations with _them_. She’d even heard their voices through the receiver a few times, shrill and demanding. She saw Mammon offer her a weak smile time after time before he told her that he had “somethin’ to take care of” before he’d leave to go buy them whatever they wanted.

Viola was sick of it. She hated to admit it, but she’d started feel a little bit...protective over Mammon. Sure, he was the second most powerful and could probably flatten the witches and the rest of his brothers in a heartbeat, but he chose not too. His brothers all called him a scumbag and a moron and several other unfavorable things but she knew that there was more to him than the devil-may-care bad boy image he tried to project. She knew that he cared ever since that day he tried to rush between her and Levi without a moments hesitation.

She was sick to death of seeing Mammon getting extorted like this. She knew that nobody else thought that way, and that all of his brothers would sooner choke than help him. Which meant one thing.

She was going to have to take matters into her own hands.

-

Finding their names wasn’t hard, she overheard them from Mammon a few times, and had looked them up on the Devilnet.

It turns out that they all had an...extensive social media presence. Viola had to guess that it was a normal aspect of being a witch powerful and well known enough to ensnare Mammon the way they had. Some of them even had DevilTube channels littered to the brim with clickbait-y thumbnails that made her roll her eyes.

She didn’t have to do much digging to find out that they spent a lot of time at one specific bar called Binsfeld's. It wasn’t as popular as The Fall, but it still seemed like a popular spot for demons and witches and the like, and when she squinted at a few of the pictures she could’ve sworn she saw a few angles mingling in the crowds. Maybe she should ask Simeon about it sometime.

Viola closes her laptop with a smile. She had a location. Now all she needed to do was find out how one would go about defeating a witch.

-

It turns out, after working her way through several search results, Devilpedia entries, and message boards, she could only find out that a normal human girl like her had _no chance_ of defeating a witch on her own. She’d looked up counterspells (they were all way too advanced for her current meager magic skills) and items that dispelled magic (too expensive, not to mention _extremely rare_. She’d have to rob the demon kings halls to find one, and she _wasn’t_ in the mood to be hung from the foyer chandelier). She sighed in frustration. Anything that would help her was well and truly out of her reach.

She had no idea if she’d even need protective measures, but given how nasty these witches seemed, it was a safe bet. Part of her wonders if she should ask Satan for advice, but knowing him he’d find her out and then rat her out and then she’d have all of the brothers on her case.

_“Or,”_ A voice in the back of her head says. _”You could go to Solomon.”_

She dwells on the idea, turning it over in her head. On one hand she’d always had a hard time getting a read on Solomon, the man seemed like he purposefully kept himself as enigmatic as possible, all she had to go on were the brothers distrust of him and Lucifers warning. But Solomon was a powerful sorcerer, and if anyone could help her, it’d be him.

She finds him in the library the next day.

“Hello, Viola.” He says, looking up at her from his spot at a table. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I need some help.” She says, and she sees Solomons eyebrows raise at that. “I’m doing some...research for a paper I’m writing. I need to know how to defeat a witch.” She says, before adding “Without counterspells or any sort of...magic deflecting device or the like.”

“Thats an...oddly specific thing to write about.” Solomon says, but he doesn’t seem worried. If anything he seems intrigued and a little...proud? “What sort of paper is this, anyway?”

“Its...about how someone like me could defeat a witch. Hypothetically.” She says. “I wanted to see if it was possible, and if I can _prove_ that it is I’ll ace it.”

Solomon smiles. “Well, I don’t know if a normal human can defeat a witch, per say, but you have all of those pacts, do you not?”

“Yes but in this uh. Hypothetical situation, I wouldn’t be able to use them. It’d just be me.”

“Hm” Solomon says as he lifts his fingers to his chin, striking his standard thinking pose. “Well, I don’t know if this is applicable to any old human, but when it comes to _you_ , you have something in your corner besides your pacts.”

She just blinks at him. “I...do?”

“Correct me if I’m wrong,” Solomon says, looking at her with a hint of a smile. “-but Asmodeus cannot charm you, correct?”

“No. He can’t. Its almost as if whatever power he has doesn’t work on me-“

The pieces click together in her mind as the realization hits her.

“Thanks Solomon!” She says as she stands up and grabs her books. “You’re the best!”

He looks a bit flustered that someone in this school is showing him some positive attention, but he smiles nonetheless.

“Viola?” He says. “A word, before you go.”

“Yes?” She says, turning around to look at him.

“Be careful, research can be...dangerous sometimes.”

She just smiles at him. “Don’t worry, I’d never bite off more than I can chew.”

She leaves, and Solomon just smiles to himself.

“Good luck on the paper, Viola.”

-

People are staring at her.

She’s at Binsfields, sitting at the bar. The seats around her are empty, but a few of the (probably demonic) patrons are looking over at her with curiosity and perhaps hunger.

Getting out of the House of Lamentation unnoticed mainly relied on luck. Lucifer was busy with student council and probably wouldn’t be home until late at night, and Mammon was once again called away by a witch (Not one of the main ones this time) to a casino. Asmodeus was taking advantage of Lucifer being gone to go out clubbing, Beel had decided to head over to Hells Kitchen to try their new All Day Breakfast menu, and Satan and Levi were staying in tonight, no doubt reading and gaming, respectively.

She knew that going alone and _sneaking out_ of the House of Lamentation was _incredibly_ risky, Lucifer would probably hang her from the chandelier if he found out, but it wasn’t like she could let anyone know about this. She’d known from the start that she’d be on her own for this, and she’d accepted it.

She’s drinking a glass of water (not that she didn’t want something stronger, but she didn’t want anything she did tonight to be blamed on her being intoxicated) and trying to ignore all of the stares. She was aware that people knew who she was, she’d managed to form pacts with five out of the seven most powerful demons of hell, after all. That sort of thing didn’t go unnoticed. The other students at RAD stared at her and gossiped about her behind raised hands, but none of them ever bothered her directly (mainly because she always had at least one of the brothers with her at all times).

But she wasn’t at RAD anymore, she was alone in a bar in the Devildom, and everyone in the bar was looking her over like a piece of fresh meat.

She pretends that she doesn’t feel the eyes on her as she sips from her glass. There was a good chance that none of them would try anything, seeing that they knew that she could call down several of their lords on them at any time. She knows that they’re no doubt curious, wondering what “the human” was doing alone at some bar on a weeknight.

She doesn’t think that they’d guess she was on a stakeout.

She’d asked the bartender about them, and they’d told her that they came in a lot, and usually showed up at around 9 PM (or the Devildom equivalent of it). And they usually frequented the table at the back.

“Are you guys friends?” The bartender had asked.

“Something like that.” She’d said. “We all have a... mutual friend.”

-

She sees them all walk in at 9:01.

Thats what the time on her D.D.D said, anyway. She also hadn’t received any texts which meant that her little disappearance hadn’t been noticed, and she involuntarily let out a sigh of relief.

She doesn’t make eye contact when they go to the bar and order their drinks, just sipping on her water and staring straight ahead. She knows its them, everything she can see from her peripheral vision matches up with all of the pictures she’s seen on social media. The bartender looks at her when they leave, and she pretends she doesn’t see it.

She waits about 15 minutes before she stands up from her spot and walks towards their table. They don’t see her coming until shes standing right in front of their table and clears her throat.

Their heads all snap in synch to look at her, and two of them looking at her with the confusion and the other with a sliver of recognition.

“Can I...help you?” One of the witches says, looking her over as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I haven’t seen you around here.” The other witch says, and Viola can tell that shes a hairs breath away from saying _”why the fuck are you here_. The third one looks between them and says. “Guys, she’s the _exchange student_.”

_That_ piqued their interest, and now they were all looking at her with a sort of curiosity. She couldn’t tell from their expressions if they were impressed or disappointed to see her in the flesh.

“Oh, the one at RAD?” The witch that greeted her first says. “Didn’t know they’d let you off campus.”

The _without demonic supervision_ hung in the air, but Viola just shrugs. “They have other things to do besides escort me around all day.” She says. She knows it wasn’t really an answer to the question, but they didn’t seem committed to pushing it.

“So...what are you doing here?” The witch to her left said. “You aren’t just here to flaunt your status, I hope.”

“There isn’t much to flaunt, really.” She says with a shrug. “I’m just here to talk.”

“About what?” The witch to her right, the one who knew who she was, asked. “We can’t help you with your homework, kiddo.”

Viola tries not to let her eyebrow twitch at _that_ , and she just smiles. “Oh no, I’m _perfectly capable_ of doing my homework myself. I just came here to talk about Mammon.”

Their eyes all lock onto her at _that_ , and Viola just keeps smiling.

“I’m here to ask you to lift his debts.” She says with a smile. “And release him from your service.”

For a second, there was silence.

And then laughter.

The witch sitting in the middle (Viola had mentally marked her as Witch #1, if only because she seemed like the ringleader of the group) was laughing the hardest and the one on the left (Witch #2 in Violas head) was chuckling as well. The one on the right (Witch #3, because what _else_ would Viola call her) was just sitting there in shock.

“Ladies” Viola says when the laughter finally dies down. “I’m being serious. Do you really think this is _sustainable_? The man is drowning in credit card debt and god knows how many cancelled bank accounts. Do you think that he’ll be able to pay for your limos and your casino trips forever?”

Witch #1 just shakes her head with a smile, looking at Viola like she was a child that was telling a make believe story. “Do you think we care about that? We don’t have any _long term plans_ with him, we just want him to get us what we want when we want it. Why should we _care_ about his debts?”

“Because one day.” Viola says, leveling her gaze at them. “All of his cards are going to get rejected when he’s buying you some dress or jewelry or whatever, and you’ll have to stand there and watch them put it back.”

Witch #2 rolls her eyes. “Ugh, stop making up hypotheticals, kid. That’s not gonna happen for a while.”

“Are you so sure?” Viola presses on. “Have you seen his credit statements and the letters from the bank? Have you ever _asked_ to see them? Or are you just so addicted to the high of spending someone else’s money that you never thought about where it was coming from?”

Witch #1’s expression steels over at that, and Witch #2 looks like she wants to reach over and slap her across the face. Witch #3 does look like she’s thinking about it all, her hands clasped into fists on her lap as her gaze fixes on something in the horizon.

“You.” Witch #1 says. “Have a lot of nerve. Why are you doing all of this? Why him-“

Witch #1 stops herself, and her face seems to light up. She’d realized something in the middle of her own sentence, and she _smiles_ , wide and predatory and briefly, Viola feels like a lamb cornered by a pack of wolves.

“Oh how _cute_.” Witch #1 said, venom and mockery dripping from her voice. “You like him! And you think he likes you and now you’re trying to _save_ him. Thats adorable!” She claps her hands once, and the fake smile leaves her face. “Look, you’ve got guts, I’ll give you that. But do you _really_ think you’re the first girl he’s gotten to _like_ him? Do you think that he’d _settle_ for you? Honey, you seem like you’d be smarter than that.” She starts laughing again, and the two others join her.

Viola doesn’t say anything. She knows that they’re trying to get under her skin and rile her up, and she tries to keep her face as neutral as possible. They think she’s some pathetic girl in _love_ , of all things, but she’s just here to help her friend.

Really.

“Maybe.” She says, voice sharp enough to cut through the witches laughter. “I just don’t like extortion and have a fully functional set of morals, but you three probably don’t know what that feels like, do you?”

Witch #1 fixes her with a glare, and points a finger at her. “Y’know.” She says, and Viola feels the air crackle with magic. “I’m getting sick of you, you should _go_ ”

“What are you _doing?!_ ” Witch #3 says, panic in her voice. “She’s the _exchange student_! Lord Diavolo will-“

“Relax.” Witch #1 rolls her eyes. “I’m not gonna _hurt_ her, I’m just going to make her leave.”

Viola just stares at the witch, and waits.

And waits.

And waits.

“Uh.” Witch #2 looks over at her leader. “Did you...cast it?”

Witch #1 is red in the face and staring at her with utter rage, but Viola has stared down _Lucifer_ , and she’s no match for him.

“What the _fuck_ did you do, you little freak!” She snaps, and Viola hears the all to familiar shrillness. “Do you have some sort of _fucking_ charm or something?!”

“Uh.” Witch #3 says as she looks uneasily at her leader. “She...doesn’t. I don’t sense any on her. No counter-spells, either.”

“I didn’t _fucking ask you!_ ” Witch #1 shouts, and Viola can hear murmurs behind them, the other patrons of the bar definitely realizing that _something_ was going on. She’s half tempted to look behind her, but she knows that turning her back on them would be a _terrible_ idea.

She thinks she hears someone walking over when Witch #1 lets out a primal scream, and Viola feels a rush of magic fly past her. She hears several patrons yell and start to run, she hears the other Witches yell at their leader to _stop_ and that this spell was _way too much for this fucking bar_ , and she can feel the ground start to rumble underneath her.

The last thought she had before the entire building collapsed on her was _well, that escalated quickly_.

-

And that was what led up to this moment, her and the 5 of the Seven Rulers of Hell standing in the parking lot of a wrecked bar, Lucifer still looking at her and waiting for an explanation. He didn’t need to tell her that they weren’t going to leave until she’d given them _something_ , possible concussion or not.

“I went to go talk to some witches.” She says. “They didn’t like what I had to say, so they started trying to cast spells on me. The spells didn’t work so they kept trying stronger and stronger ones on me but they deflected and destroyed the bar, which then collapsed on me until Beel pulled me out.”

“What did you say to them?” Lucifer says, his gaze still heavy on her. She briefly thinks about lying, but she knows that she can’t get away with bullshitting _Lucifer_ , especially with a concussion.

“I tried to talk them into lifting Mammon’s debts.” She says, and she can see Lucifers eyes widen in surprise. “It didn’t go well.”

“Why would you _go alone_?” Lucifer says, his voice lowering. “Why did you think you could talk several _witches_ out of lifting my brothers debts? You have pacts with us, but you’re still human.”

Viola just looks to the side. Shes a little embarrassed, her plan was honestly half baked at _best_ , she wasn’t really sure what she was trying to pull off besides “intimidate the witches with my supposed magical immunity into letting Mammon go”. She was blinded by frustration and her sense of righting this wrong.

(Seeing the looks on the Witches faces when their spells bounced off of her was satisfying, though.)

“It pains me to say it, but Lucifers right.” Satan says, and Violas half tempted to look up and see if the sky is falling. “This was dangerous and you shouldn’t have gone alone-“

“Are you saying I should’ve asked any of _you_ for help?” She snaps. “The people who laugh at him and insult him at every turn? _Please._ We all know that none of you would have helped me, you would have treated me like I was an idiot or kept me from even trying! The whole _reason_ I did this was because he’s being _extorted_ and none of you give a fuck so I decided that I no other _option_ but to deal with them myself!”

She isn’t sure if its the head wound she’s received or if her temper has finally reached its limit, but she’s finally aware of how _sick to death_ she is of all of this. Her self preservation is telling her not to say anything, or at least be calm, but she’s _mad_ , and she isn’t in the mood to listen to anything they have to say anymore.

She levels a glare at the Avatars of Wrath and Pride. “And Satan? Lucifer? Don’t act like you care about my safety. If you _did_ you wouldn’t have knocked me out and threatened to rip me apart, respectively.”

They both look taken aback, and for once Lucifer seems like he’s at a loss for words.

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think this was cute.” Asmo cuts in. “But Viola, He brought this all on himself-“

“And you guys saying stuff like _that_ is why I didn’t ask any of you for help!” She whirls around to glare at the Avatar of Lust, who actually looks like he’s the tiniest bit scared. “Did any of you ever think that _maybe_ , just _maybe_ , if he wasn’t being extorted all the time he’d steal less? Or were you all so _married_ to the idea of him being a scumbag that it never crossed your mind? Yes, he steals! I know that, he’s the Avatar of Greed! It’s in his fucking title! But in all of the time I’ve spent with him all he’s ever done is steal or try to make money, but he’s never _once_ tried to actually purposefully hurt anybody!”

She turns her gaze to Beel. “I don’t think he’d tie any of _you_ to the chandelier, even if Lucifer offered him all the money in the three realms.”

“Viola,” Levi cuts in. “How do you know that he wouldn’t do it, dude would do anything for-“

_“Because he’s never tried to hurt me!”_

Her own voice echos across the parking lot of Binsfeild’s, and she’s sure that everyone nearby and several blocks over heard her.

She stops and takes a breath. She’s half expecting them to try and cut her off again, to try and tell her how wrong she was, but for once, they’re all silent.

“Have any of you ever noticed,” She says. She isn’t yelling anymore, but her voice is lower now and downright _icy_ “That any time anything’s gone wrong in the last few months, he’s always been there? He tried to save me from _you_ , Levi. When Luke was here and, you, Lucifer were _oozing_ with murderous intent, he was there and trying to distract you and calm you down and keep you from hurting us and _fucking over_ Diavolo’s exchange program. I’ve talked to him a lot and he _knows_ you, knows what you struggle with and he carries it all with him, and honestly? Carrying all of the issues of _you lot_ is enough to drive anyone insane, I should know, given that you’ve all exposed me to the worst of them.”

Her heads throbbing and her ears are ringing. She can feel her energy ebb, no doubt from the concussion she probably had, but she wasn’t about to show any weakness, and she sure as hell wasn’t done.

“But what have you done to thank him for it? _Nothing_. You tell him to die or to _kill himself_. You tie him to chandeliers and call him a _moron_ and a _scumbag_. You rake him over the coals for giving in to his sin when all of you do it on a daily basis. When was the last time Mammon destroyed something in a fit of anger? Or _flooded the house_? I get that you’re all brothers and that you’ve all been through a _lot_ together that I could never comprehend, but you save the _worst_ of yourselves for him when all he wants is the best for you, and the way you treat him is _wrong_.”

She levels a last, final glare, making a point to make eye contact with every single one of them.

“And if you’re expecting me to just step to the side and let all of this keep happening, you’ve got another thing coming.”

And with that, her last ruminants of strength fade, and she feels her consciousness slip away as she starts to fall. She can hear the shouts of the brothers, can hear someone running towards her before everything fades away.

The last thing she remembers is someone catching her before she hit the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering, “Binsfields” is a reference to Binsfeilds Classification of Demons, aka the demonic ranking convention that Obey Me uses. 
> 
> This is gonna have more parts, im aiming for just two chapters this time but who knows.


End file.
